The Braewyn Branxton story
by ToneOstbo
Summary: Braewyn is an orphan girl who finds out she is a witch and goes to Hogwarts. Harry Potter, the older man who comes to pick her up, he seems to know her and despise her. Who is Braewyn's parents? What are they hiding? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: The main character is my original thought of character and has no part in the real Harry Potter world created by JK Rowlings. As always she's the queen and I'm the dweeb, Harry Potter will never belong to me. **

A little girl sat on a grey bed, her black hair fell down in waves to her hip. Her dark olive green eyes followed her small hand, as she wrote in a little scarlet covered book. She was wearing a pleaded grey skirt with a grey shirt. It was what they wore at the orphanage; in a way it could be called their uniform. The orphanage was run by nuns, who taught them everything they needed to know; like writing and reading. Therefore, they didn't have to go to a school. This way, they didn't have to be labelled as poor or outsiders. They were one group together, like a family. Like any other family, there was a black sheep, someone different—someone weird. Braewyn was one of them. The other children at the orphanage were afraid of the eleven-year-old girl. Not because she looked strange, not because she had a bad personality, but because things seemed to happen around her—things that they couldn't explain—weird things.

Braewyn Tamesis Branxton was her name. Her name was her only link to her past, the only way she could find out who she was. Even with all of the research she had tried to do, she had never found anything out about her parents. They left her on the doorstep of the orphanage, with a letter that told them to take care of her, because they couldn't.

"Sissy!" A little high-pitched scream came from the doorway.  
Braewyn looked up from her book and fixed her eyes on the little figure in the doorway. The girl couldn't be more than five-years-old; small, skinny and blonde.

"Good morning, Tainy." Braewyn greeted the eccentric girl. The nuns had called her Tainy, because she had been so little when she came to the orphanage, which she still was considering her age.  
Tainy ran over to her and jumped on the bed next to her; she was surprisingly bouncy for her age.

"What are you writing?" Tainy asked curiously, sticking her face down into the book, even though she couldn't read.  
Braewyn had always wondered why, but Tainy was never afraid of her like the other kids. Tainy always was around her, talking to her, playing with her.  
She had never told Tainy it, but she loved her, it was her only family right now and the only person keeping her from breaking out of the orphanage. Tainy was her little sister at heart if not in blood.  
"Nothing important..." Braewyn answered and closed the book, so Tainy couldn't look at it anymore. She had been writing about all the strange things happening with her and around her, she had been keeping a record since she was eight. She knew she was special.  
"Breakfast is ready!" Tainy exclaimed happily and jumped off the bed. She took a hold of Braewyn's hand and started pulling her with her.  
"I'm coming," Braewyn laughed, as she let Tainy drag her with her.

Outside the orphanage—that was located just outside of London—a cat sat on the brick wall. It's eyes were focused on the orphanage, with an intensity that was rarely seen in cats. To say it was an unusual cat, is an understatement. The cat was orange with peculiar round rings around it's eyes; resembling spectacles. Even with its intense staring, it didn't move an inch; it sat there, completely still.  
As if suddenly frightened, the cat looks up and sprints off the wall. That is when it starts transforming; getting bigger and bigger until the cat was gone and in its stead stood a very old woman.  
Not a second later a man walks around the corner; he looked to be around forty-years-old and had black messy hair and some odd round glasses. He wore robes, something people rarely saw someone wear if they weren't a Goth or something. He was very odd indeed, yet the old lady nodded her head in recognition.

"I got your message Minerva." The man told his former professor, his voice serious.

Minerva looked over him and gave a humph of disapproval. "Harry James Potter, we are supposed to be blending in with the muggles!" She told him strictly, just like she had used to do when she was his professor at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

"I was in the middle of work when you called me." Harry explained, even though he knew explaining wouldn't work on Minerva.  
His old transfiguration teacher whipped out her wand and pointed it at Harry. She waved her wand and his robes transformed into normal muggle wear; jeans and a shirt.

"Let's go."

Harry and Minerva walked into the orphanage and into the dining hall. They saw her right away; her resemblance to her mother was unatueral. Harry felt the hatred in him start boiling, he was still not completely over the war twenty-one years ago.  
"I should talk to her," Minerva said, when she saw the look on Harry's face. She knew the look and she understood it. She was an old woman now though and she had put it behind her. She knew she had little time left to live, she accepted that. There was something she had to do first, to ensure the safety and future of the wizarding world.  
"No. I'm fine; you should convince the orphanage to let her come with us to Hogwarts. I'll see you back at Hogwarts," Harry told her firmly and stalked off over to where the black haired girl sat.  
"Miss Branxton?" He asked her even though he knew it was her. He was very calm and put together on the outside, but still the feelings were boiling on the inside.

Braewyn lifted her head at the sound of her name, it wasn't often people called her by her whole name, normally she was referred to as Sissy, and even the nuns usually called her that.  
She was face to face with an old black haired man with some stupid round glasses. Her eyes fixed on the peculiar scar he had on his forehead, it looked like a bolt of lightning, weird. She also got the feeling that this man wanted to do something bad to her, she could see it in his eyes, he didn't like her either. Just like everyone else at the orphanage.  
"My name is Harry Potter and I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private?" He asked her politely. She knew he was trying to hide his feelings, but she could feel it, she could see it.  
"Come on Sissy!" Tainy exclaimed happily. "Maybe he wants to adopt you…" The little girl whispered in her ear, but Braewyn knew better than that.  
"Fine," She agreed and stood up reluctantly. She had to admit she was mildly curious to what the man wanted with her. She walked to the bedroom she shared with ten other girls and sat down on her bed. The man came after and closed the door behind him; the room was empty except for them.  
"Have strange things happened to you or others around you lately?" He asked her cautiously.  
Her eyes discreetly looked at the scarlet book without her even thinking about it. Strange things...how did he know? Had the nuns called someone, were they going to take her away?  
Since she didn't answer, Harry went on, "Have you ever heard about magic?" He asked her in the same tone as before.  
Braewyn just looked at him weirdly. She had believed she was a fairy or something like that when she was little, a fairy princess that had gotten away from her family. That she really truly could do magic, but it had all been a stupid childish dream.  
"You're a witch Braewyn."  
Her jaw almost dropped to the floor, but then she realized… She had always known that, she had always known she was special.  
"I know." She finally said.  
She was very adult for her age and Harry could see that she was going to be a brilliant student, which made this even harder. If she ever found out, it would be disastrous.  
"Good. I'm here on the behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Small witches and wizards start at this school when they turn eleven. I'm to help you get your school supplies and then get you safely to the Hogwarts Express." He explained. "School starts tomorrow, so I was thinking we could go to the Diagon Alley today."  
"Diagon what?" She asked confused.  
"Diagon Alley, it's the place where you can buy all your school supplies and also anything else magical. It's located right here in London, it isn't too far away."  
Braewyn understood, but it didn't help her from not being hesitant. She didn't want to leave Tainy, what if she never got to see her again?  
Harry caught the look on her face and understood right away, it was a feeling he had experienced when leaving Hogwarts. Leaving your home. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "You'll be back for vacations and when the school year is over."  
Braewyn nodded.  
"Just pack your stuff and we'll be on our way. You'll stay at my house over night; I have some kids that are going to Hogwarts as well."  
Braewyn nodded again and jumped off the bed. She only went to the pillow on her bed and got a black teddy bear and the scarlet book. This was everything she could call her own. The teddy bear was the one she had been left at the doorstep of the orphanage with and the book had also come with her. It was a special book, her special book.  
Harry felt the pity gnaw at him slightly, this girl had, had a harder time than he had ever had with the Dursley's. Even though he knew he couldn't judge the young girl, he couldn't help it, who knew who she was going to be when she grew older.  
"Is this everything?" He asked her.  
She nodded.  
"Alright, go say good-bye to your friends and we'll leave."

Braewyn stood beside Mr. Potter in a crowded moldy bar. She had said her good bye to Tainy and explained she was going away to go to a school, but that she was coming back for Christmas. Tainy had been sad, but happy for her, and given her a bead-necklace that she had made herself, so she wouldn't forget her while she was gone. It was hard for Braewyn to leave, but she knew it was for the best. Maybe now she could figure out who her real parents were.  
"Good morning, Tom," Harry greeted the barman and gave him a polite nod.  
"Morning, Mr. Potter."  
They walked into the back alley of the bar. There was a brick wall there and Braewyn couldn't understand what they were doing there, but Mr. Potter took out his wand and started tapping on some of the bricks, not randomly, Braewyn could see that there was some pattern.  
She was prepared for something to happen, but the sight of the bricks moving to the side still shocked her. This was her first time seeing magic, real controlled magic. But the bricks paled against the sight that was revealed by them.  
The Diagon Alley was amazing; she couldn't take her eyes off all the things that were to be seen. Old and young wizards and witches walking around with robes, some even had those pointy hats. She saw broomsticks, bats, black cats, a lot of owls everywhere. It was magnificent, and right in front of her now stood a big building. She couldn't take her eyes off it.  
"This is Gringotts," Harry explained. "It's where we keep our money and other valuables that we want to keep secure."

She followed him into the bank, but then it hit her. "I don't have any money."  
"We're going to my vault and I'll borrow you some money for now," He told her with a small pressing smile. "My parents gave me enough money to last at least ten life times."  
"Where are you parents?" She asked curiously, as she looked around at the weird looking people, or you couldn't even call them people, they were small and had pointy ears and many wrinkles.  
"They died when I was one-years-old. I lived at my Aunt and Uncle's house until I was off age and could move out."  
"You're a orphan too?" She looked at him with a slightly new look. She didn't realize that he was also an orphan.  
"Yes," He told her quickly and then turned to one of the weird looking things. "I would like to make a small withdrawal."  
"Very well Mr. Potter," The thing answered with a grunt.  
He didn't look like he liked Mr. Potter a lot; at least that was what Braewyn thought. He looked like he loathed him actually.  
"They're goblins," He whispered to her, as he handed over a key to the goblin.  
"Why do they hate you?"  
Harry looked at her, his expression emotionless.  
"It's a long story," He told her and followed the goblin, who had begun moving.  
They walked through one of the big doors and sat down in a cart. It all amazed Braewyn and she looked around with big eyes. She could hardly believe any of it, yet she felt like it was familiar too.  
The cart was controlled by a goblin and once it started moving it moved fast. Really fast, the surroundings became blurry. It took some time before it started slowing down and they reached the right vault. The goblin opened the vault with the key and the door swung open.  
The sight that hit her was amazing; she was almost blinded by the glare of the hundreds of piles of gold, silver and bronze. She couldn't believe Mr. Potter was this rich, even though she had no idea about wizard money; she still knew that that was a lot of money.  
Mr. Potter took a handful of the gold and silver and put it in a small brown bag. He turned to her and handed it over.  
"This will do for now," He told her.  
"Thank you," She said, her eyes moving from the bag of money in her hands to him. For the first time since they had left the orphanage she smiled. No one had ever given her anything in her whole life.  
"Come on; let's go get you a wand," He couldn't help but smile at the grateful girl. It reminded him of when he first had discovered the magical world.

**My wonderful beta-reader (****Forgetful Love)** **read through the chapter and fixed a couple of things, so here is the almost perfect version of chapter 1! :D Thank you, hon! **

**Alright then...**

**_Love you all!_**

_**Tone**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Potter Family

**A/N: Only at night in my sweet and very unreal dreams do I own Harry Potter. In reality, JK Rowling is the queen and the one and only rightful owner of HP! :)**

Braewyn had gotten a wand, a golden brown owl she called Tawny and all her school supplies. Also some robes that looked far better than any of the other clothes she had ever worn, Mr. Potter had even bought her some muggle clothes. Now they were standing outside a big house in a place called Godric's Hollow.

They had actually had a fun time and Mr. Potter had told her about his youth, and how he and his friends did all sorts of crazy stunts at Hogwarts. He told her about the troll that had gotten into the school his first year and he and his 2 friends had manage to knock it out. For every story he told her she became even more amazed by him. He was incredible... Everything he had done he had done to help others, he had never done anything for himself. The hostality that had been there this morning was gone, they both just enjoyed each others company instead. She had never felt this close to anyone but Tainy in her life.

"I'm home." Mr. Potter yelled out as they entered the front door of the house. It was a big house. Mr. Potter had told her that the name was Godrics Hollow and it had belonged once to his parents. Now he and his wife Ginny Potter lived there with their three children.

"Dad!" A young redhead girl came running and jumped into her fathers arms. She had a huge smile on her face. "Did you buy me anything in Diagon Alley?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Here you go." He put her down and gave her a small bag that seemed to contain candy. The girls eyes lit up, even though she couldn't be much older than Braewyn herself, she seemed younger in some way. She was very giddy and somewhat childish, but Braewyn couldn't hate her, she knew it from the first time she saw her, she couldn't hate a person like that.

"Hi honey." A older woman, very beautiful, with long red hair walked into the room and embraced Mr. Potter. They kissed for a brief second, but it was so filled with love that Braewyn could only stare with wonder. She had never experienced such a show of love between to people. The closest she had been to it was her friendship with Tainy.

"Ginny, this is Braewyn." Mr Potter introduced his wife to her with some sort of hint in his voice, as if they had been talking about her before and she had to be careful, but Braewyn couldn't be sure about that.

Mrs Potter came over to her and with a warm smile stretched out her hand and took her own and shaked it. It was somewhat hesitant in her movements, but Braewyn ignored it. "Nice to meet you Braewyn, you may call me Ginny." Mrs Potter said with a friendly mask. It was obvious the woman felt awkward in her presence, even though she tried very hard to hide it. She was a nice woman, if she hadn't been she wouldn't have tried to be so nice when she clearly was uncomfortable.

"Lily go fetch your brothers." Mr. Potter told the little red-headed girl and she ran off. Soon you could hear her yelling after her brothers, the sound was so muffled that Braewyn couldn't understand a word of it. Soon the entire Potter family was gathered in the living room. Braewyn didn't feel too comfortable, but they were nice people and their kids were really lively.

"Braewyn" Mr. Potter walked over to his 3 children, grabbing the oldest shoulder to tell him to calm down. "You've already met my daughter Lily," he said and the red-headed girl gave Braewyn a warm smile. "This is my sons James," he ruffled the oldest boy's hair. "And Albus Severus," he touched the other boys head. "You'll be bunking up with Lily in her room, and there are some new clothes for you there too."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Braewyn said politely with a small smile, which was really rare for her to do in the company of strangers.

"What house do you want to be sorted into?" Lily asked Braewyn as she sat down on her bed in her room. She was enthusiastic as always.

"House?" Braewyn asked, she didn't know much about Hogwarts she was new to the magical world after all.

"Sorry, I forgot." Lily excused herself. "There are 4 different houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor, so that's the best one. And we get sorted by the Sorting Hat." Lily explained enthusiastically.

"I don't know." Braewyn answered quietly, she didn't really know which house she wanted to be in. She didn't really care either. She somewhat liked Lily though and did wish she would be in the same house as her, but she didn't know Lily after all and so it wasn't a strong wish.

"Lily!" One of Lily's brothers came barging in, his name had been James, if Braewyn remembered correctly. "Did you take my snitch again!" He seemed really angry with his sister.

"I was only borrowing it, James, don't get your panties in a twist." Lily said, obviously used to her brothers raging temper.

"Give it back!" James growled.

"Fine.." Lily mumbled and withdrew a small golden ball from her desk draw.

Braewyn couldn't help but stare at the little ball. "What is that?" She asked in awe as the little ball produced a pair of thin golden wings and started fluttering slightly.

James looked like he was in shock. "You don't know what a snitch is?" He asked, in the way he said it you would have thought it was the color red she didn't know what was.

"James, she's never played Quidditch before!" Lily said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Muggles don't have it, now do they."

"Shut up." James snatched the snitch that had started flying a little. "Come on, let's teach you the most awesome sport ever invented!" He told Braewyn.

Braewyn followed Lily and James down to the garden, where Albus Severus also joined them. James handed her a broom and mounted his own. Braewyn just started at the broom. This was really stupid as far as she was concerned.

"You have to mount it, Braewyn!" Lily said encouragingly as she mounted hers. "Then you just kick lightly off the ground and lean forward, but don't do it too fast, because then you'll take off as a rocket..." Lily giggled a little and as if to demonstrate kicked off the ground and started flying in the air, closely followed by James and Albus.

Braewyn couldn't believe what she was seeing. The thought of flying on a broom was absurd and even though she saw it with her own eyes, she couldn't really believe it. And on top of everything, even though she knew nothing about brooms and flying, she still felt like these kids were really really good. Above average in skills at lest. And they were having so much fun with it, laughing and joking around. She envied them and she felt a pang in her chest as she thought about Tainy. She missed Tainy, even though it wasn't too long since she had seen her last.

"Come on, Braewyn!" Lily encouraged her.

It did look fun from Braewyns point of view and she actually wanted to try it out. Even though she still couldn't believe what she saw, she was still a little drawn to it, as if her body wanted to do it, as if her mind was longing for the feel of flying through the air. It was a strange feeling, because Braewyn had never flown before, she had once fantasized about it, but that was nothing more than a dream. She snapped out of her thoughts and mounted the broom, imitating the way Lily had done it. Then she kicked hard from the ground and she shot into the air right away. Leaning her body forward and placing her feet on the pedals in the back of the broom she accelerated, she was doing everything out of reflex. After a few minutes of just getting the feel of the broom and the flying she started laughing. This was the most fun thing she had ever been a part of.

"Lets race!" She yelled to Lily, who was flying beside her by now.

"The last one has to eat Dads cooking!" Lily laughed, she hated her dads cooking and would rather not eat than eat it again.

And so they both shot forward in a high speed, battling each other for the first place. In the beginning Lily was in the lead, but Braewyn soon caught up with her and was steadily getting more and more of a lead.

Meanwhile by the house Harry Potter was watching his daughter and the girl who he had all reason to hate, but couldn't. He watched her in awe, she had been unsteady in the beginning, but she was getting better and better by the minute. She was on level with his own children and they had been flying since they could walk. He was amazed and he started remembering when he first had started playing Quidditch, she reminded him of himself back then and she was atleast just as good as him, maybe even better. Thinking about what she might become one day made his stomach twist, she looked so happy and yet, her future was only filled with pain. He wanted to save her, but he didn't know if he possibly could.

"She's good." Ginny walked up behind her husband and wrapped her hands around his waist, hugging him lightly.

"She's better than good." He said lost in thoughts. He didn't want to worry Ginny too much with his problems, he had told her some of it, but not everything. She only knew who Braewyn's biological parents were, she hadn't heard about the prophecy yet. He hoped she would never have to know about it. At the moment he and Headmistress McGonagall were the only ones that knew and so there was no need to resurrect The Order of The Phoenix, right now everything was under control, and he hoped it would stay that way. Maybe by hanging out with his children, Braewyn would learn and understand what her father never had and thus have a different outcome. He didn't know. Only time would tell.

After racing around several times they finally decided to land on firm ground again. Lily burst out talking right as her feet touched the ground. "Braewyn! You were amazing, are you sure you've never flied before?" She said enthusiastically. "I mean, you're almost better than James and he worships flying, he is even worse than dad when it comes to Quidditch. Well, he might be beat by Uncle Ron when it comes to worshiping, but he isn't far behind." She blabber on until James gave her a rather nasty glare that shut her up.

"Lils is right, you're really good." Al said to fill in the uncomfortable silence as his sister and brother were staring at each other. "You should join the Quidditch team when you start at Hogwarts! I'll bet you'll be the greatest chaser!"

"I don't know..." Braewyn said quietly and followed them to where the brooms were stashed away.

"Besides," James cut in. "her balance was off and she had no technique what so ever. I hardly think she would make the team. Stop getting her hopes up!" He said harshly.

"I think I could do it." Braewyn said, but it was too low to anyone of them to hear as they continued their bickering. It was the first time she had ever stood up against someone, and they hadn't even heard it. Well, they couldn't know that this was just the beginning of a whole new life for Braewyn, a life where she was finally sick of being put down and a life where she wanted to have control.

**Thanks to luthian-elanor for the first review! Al's a gryf, of course! I love him too! :D**

**Anyways, the chapter is still a little short, but I'm just getting started. So from now on it's going to get longer and more interesting. In the next chapter they finally arrive at Hogwarts. :) Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

_**A/N: The Harry Potter Universe does not belong to ME. Braewyn Branxton is my original character and the plot is my idea to, so I would appreciate people telling me if they're using something that I came up with myself and at least credit me for it. :)**_

_**A thanks t****o luthian-elanor**__** my one and only reviewer (and probably reader too) :P Hope you like the new chapter, sorry for the long wait. But since I have my finals exam this month, I'm a little swamped... /  
**_

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

**London**

**Train Station**

The day when they were finally going to Hogwarts had arrived. Mrs. Potter had woken them early in the morning and sent them off to the train station right after breakfast. Braewyn had gotten her ticket and couldn't for the life of her understand how there possibly could be a platform 9 3/4. It was ludacris. But when they finally arrived at the barrier, she quickly understood it all. Of course there had to be a separate platform for the Hogwart Express, after all she had seen so far this shouldn't surprise her at all. She was rather nervous running through the barrier, but on the outside she had a cool exterior and seemed to not care at all.

When they finally got to the other side of the barrier, onto platform 9 3/4, they were met by some other kids that Lily told Braewyn were their cousins. The oldest of the cousins was a girl with chocolate brown hair and freckles, she looked cute in Braewyn's point of view, and her name was Rose. The other one was Hugo, a little boy with red hair and freckles as well, but he wasn't coming with them to Hogwarts. Lily told her that Hugo was only 10 and therefor wasn't enrolling at Hogwarts until next year. Hugo's parents were called Uncel Ron and Aunt Hermione. Braewyn knew that Ron and Hermione were Mr Potters childhood friends and she remembered the stories he had told her. They had been the Golden Trio and had defeated Lord Voldemort.

Braewyn watched the two families interact, they seemed really close and Braewyn found herself envying it. She also wanted a family like that. She had always wanted a family like that. Noticing Braewyn's depressed aura Lily came over and took her hand.

**London**

**On the train**

"Come on! Let's go and find a place to sit on the train before all the good ones are taken!" She said with a smile and so the girls went on the train to find somewhere that was free. When they finally did they were closely followed by James and Albus who just barged in and made themselves comfortable, or James did, Al was a little more shy about it and kept apologizing.

"James, you're such a brat!" Lily complained to her brother. "It's not weird that every guy friend I get run off as soon as you come along!"

"They run, yes, but not because I'm a brat." James chuckled to himself. He didn't say it loud enough for Lily to hear, but Braewyn who sat right next to him heard him clearly. She figured he threatened boys who came close to Lily, typical bigger brother thing, she guessed.

"Lils, don't mind him, he's just a reincarnation of your grandfather and can't help it!" Rose said calmly, giving Lily a wink.

"Who is your grandfather?" Braewyn asked, her curiousity taking over her.

"He died during the first war when dad was only one year old, along with grandma. James got his name from him and from what dad has told us he used to be somewhat of a bully and a lady-killer." Lily explained. "I'm named after grandma, who was a muggleborn. And Albus Severus is named after two people that dad really respected, and they are quite famous too in the wizard world."

"Yeah, appearantly our parents had little imagination when it came to names..." James frowned.

"Well, you should be glad." Braewyn said stubbornly. "My parents had no qualms about calling me some weird name that everyone mispronounciate..."

"I think your name is cool" Al told her. "It's unique and it suits you!"

"Who are your parents?" James asked, being as unconsiderate as he usually was.

"..." She stared down at the floor for some seconds. "I don't know, they never told me... It looked like Mr Potter knew though, but he wouldn't tell me... I'm beginning to wonder if my past really is bad." She mussed, more to herself than to the rest of the gang.

"Don't worry Braewyn, it's probably not something bad." Rose said friendly.

"Just call me Sissy, that's what my bestfriend at the orphanage used to call me, since my name is too hard for her to say." Braewyn smiled at the memory of Tainy, she wondered how she was doing and hoped the other kids were treating her nicely. "Or Tamy if you want to. You can chose, I don't care." She shrugged. Tamy was what the rest of the kids called her, the ones who didn't like her and was afraid of her. Even the nuns had resorted to calling her Tamy sometimes.

"Tamy it is." Rose said encouringly. She seemed so much more mature for her age, it surprised Braewyn. She didn't like the fact that she had chosen Tamy though. Even though Sissy could be seen as a bully name, Braewyn didn't see it that way, to her it was a nickname filled with love. While, Tamy, on the other hand was a hateful name.

"Well, well." A voice came from the door. "Who do we have here." The boy who the voice belonged to had platinum blond hair that was an inch long and was spiked upwards with some kind of gel. "It's the Potters and miss Weasley, looking as ragged as always."

"Malfoy..." James growled towards the boy, his eyes showed complete hatred. "Get lost!"

Ignoring James, the blond boy turned towards Braewyn. "Wow, it seems we have some new meat this year." He smirked and walked over to her, grabbing her hand he kissed the back of it. "Scorpius Malfoy, at your service." He introduced himself. "You will soon learn that some wizard families are better than others, I can help you there."

Braewyn just looked at him for a moment. She was about to answer, but was stopped when James suddenly jumped up and pressed his wand against Scorpius neck.

"Get out you snake!" He threatened him seriously.

Scorpius looked at her for a moment, then turned to James and smirked at him, before leaving without another word. This made James only angrier and he sat down and couldn't hide the anger on his face.

"What is thats guys' problem?" He grumbled angrily. "Stay away from him Branxton, he isn't any good. Nothing good ever came out of being around a Malfoy."

"James has hated Scorpius since the first day they met." Lily told Braewyn in a low voice as she leaned in. "Scorpius managed to pull a fast one on him and hexed him in front of the entire school..." Judging from her tone of voice, Lily found the whole thing a little amusing.

Braewyn couldn't help but chuckle to herself, she liked that boy Scorpius even better now. James was really annoying and she couldn't wait to learn how to hex someone, because she was just yearning to hex James badly. James was a snot towards her, he was rude and kept insulting her all the time, she didn't like him. She didn't like him.

"We should change into our robes" Rose told them. "I suspect we'll be arriving soon."

Rose had been right, not soon after they had all changed into their robes the arrived at Hogwarts. Braewyn wasn't used to wearing robes and they felt different to her. Yet, she felt she could easily get used to wearing them, they were comfortable and she felt as if she belonged in them. They were a lot better than the uniform she was used to wearing at the orphanage after all.

**Hogwarts**

**Train Station**

"1st Years this way!" They heard a booming voice yell as they stepped out of the train. Braewyn searched for the owner of the voice and easily spotted him. He was huge, with a scruffy beard and hair and some moldy old clothes that looked like they had been washed in mud.

"See you later!" Al said cheerfully with a smile as he scurried off towards the carriages with James and Rose.

"Hello Hagrid!" Lily greeted the big giant with a friendly smile, to Braewyn's surprise.

"Well. 'Ello there little Lily." Hagrid greeted her back, he had a suprisingly friendly smile. "Who's ye friend?"

"This is Braewyn, she's new to the wizard world." Lily introduced Braewyn.

"Nice to meet yer, Braewyn." Hagrid said with a booming smile. Braewyn couldn't help to think he looked a little like a big oufgh.

"Nice to meet you..." Braewyn answered, acting a little shy, she didn't want to expose what she was thinking so she took the safe bet and acted shy.

After all the first year were gathered in a group they boarded some small boats. Luckily the weather was really nice, so the boat ride went on without a problem. Everyone hurdled together as they entered the castle, some out of nervousity, some out of fear and others out of amazement. The woman who led them told them her name was Professor Variel, she was tall and slender for her age (which had to be around 45), her hair was brown and was put in a tight bun, her eyes were also dark brown. She looked very strict, with a tight mouth and a look in her eyes that commanded attention and disiplin.

**Hogwarts**

**The Great Hall**

After they had waited a little bit they were led into the Great Hall. The first thing that struck Braewyn was the ceiling, it was night by now and the stars were shining above, also, several candels were floating in mid air. Next was the 4 tables around them. Every table was wearing their own colors and she could easily see which was which from Lily's explanation. Far at the end was Slytherin, with the colors green and silver. Next to Slytherin she saw the colors yellow and black, no doubt it was Hufflepuff. Then there was Ravenclaw, who were blue and black, and last at the other end were the colors red and gold; Gryffindor. Her gaze shifted to the front of the room, there was a long table where all the professors were seated and in front of them stood a stol with a old raggedy hat on it. They stopped in front of the hat and to her surprise the hat started to sing. It sang about the different houses and what they stood for. When the song was done, Professor Variel took out a long parchment.

"When I call your name," She said in her firm voice. "Please come up and sit down and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Ramsay Boot!"

A tiny boy with a pair of huge glasses nervously approached the stol. He walked slowly, as if he was afraid the hat would bite or something. Professor Variel put the hat on his head and after some time the hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW!" A big reckus came from the Ravenclaw table as they welcomed their new member.

"Braewyn Branxton!"

Braewyn looked around herself and recieved a encouringly smile from Lily. Not that she needed encouragement, she wasn't the least nervous or afraid. She didn't know why, but the raggedy old hat didn't scare her at all. She confidently stepped up and sat down. The moment the hat was put on her head she could her a voice inside her head. She realized immidiatly that it was the hat itself.

"Ah, a tricky one." It said. "Lots of courage, that's for sure." It mussed. "A really good mind that would be valued in Ravenclaw. Caring and love, although hidden deep inside, it's still there. Ah... But also a wish to impress others, to prove yourself. Such a dark mind as yours I haven't encountered in many centuries now. You're really your father's daughter. I know exactly where to put you..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Her eyes met with Lily and she felt a little guilt looking at Lily's sad face. She wouldn't mind being in the same house as Lily, she liked her after all, but she felt that she belonged in Slytherin somehow. From what she had heard, Slytherin was the place to get further faster, and she wanted to get power by any means possible. But, what was that about her being her father's daughter, the hat knew who her father was. Dark mind. She had never really thought about it, she didn't think she had a dark mind herself, she was just like any other kid... Right?

She went down to sit with her cheering housemates. The boy she sat down next to she recognized at ones, it was the same boy from the train; Scorpius Malfoy. "Welcome to the prestine house of Slytherin, Miss Branxton." He said with a smirk on his face. She ignored him for now.

Soon two other boys joined Slytherin; Devin Zabini and Morse Nott. Keena Kirk and Lily went to Gryffindor. Hufflepuff got Madden Finch-Fletchley and Reegan Macmillian and Ravenclaw got Corbin Davis. When all the 1st Years were seated the Headmistress; McGonagall, did a speech and then the meal started.

Braewyn got to talking with a girl sitting across from her, or rather the girl just started talking to her with little respons from Braewyn. Her name was Kiara Harper and she was a second year with dark green hair and an arrogant look about her.

"So, what are you? Pureblood? Half-blood? or Muggleborn?" Kiara said the last one with venom and it was obvious she didn't like muggles. Well, Braewyn had discovered that most Slytherins didn't approve of muggles.

"I don't know." Braewyn answered with a shrug. She honestly didn't know, she had been living in the orphanage her entire life and she had no idea who her parents were.

Kiara looked at her weirdly. "How can you not know? What are you parents?" She pried further.

"Don't know. I've never met my parents." Braewyn answered with a shrug, she really didn't care, she didn't miss the people that were her parents because she had never known them. Why miss someone you've never met? Useless...

"Does it matter?" Scorpius interrupted. "She is a Slytherin, just like me and you Kiara. What I want to know is why in merlin's name you were hanging out with those Gryffindor losers on the train!?"

She glared at him for a moment, making his confident smirk falter. "I stayed with them for a day, they're my friends" She said firmly.

Both Kiara and Scorpius didn't want to argue with her on it after the glare, they knew instinctivly not to mess with a angry animal. Arguing with Braewyn felt like arguing with an angry centaur. Dangerous and not very smart.

Scorpius cleared his voice a little. "Well, it doesn't matter." He eliquently pushed the subject aside.

"How's the Quidditch team?" Braewyn asked them after a short pause.

"We lost most of our best players last year, so not soo good right now. I'm the captain this year, I play seeker." Scorpius told her, he seemed a little angry, they had probably lost a couple of times last year.

"I'm a chaser, Casey is the other one and we have two beaters; Colin and Kieran. The keeper is Jonathan over there." She pointed to each one of the people as she said their names. "We are missing one chaser though, so we need to have a try out before our first match." She explained.

"I'll do it." Braewyn said confidently.

"Have you ever even sat on a broom ?" Kiara asked sceptically.

"Of course I have, I tried it yesterday." She answered. "It was easy enough."

"First years aren't allowed to play Quidditch, so it doesn't matter." Scorpius said nonchalant.

"If you say so." Braewyn just smirked to herself, she wasn't about to start arguing about something as stupid as that. They would see sooner or later, she would join the Quidditch team. Maybe Mr. Potter could help her out, he had joined the Quidditch team when he was a 1st year after all. She made a mental note to send a letter with Tawny, her owl, later when the feast was over.

"Our first class tomorrow is Charms with the Gryffindors." Devin told Morse and Braewyn couldn't help but listen in on the conversation while she ate. "Did you hear, Hermione Weasley is the professor! I never thought one of the Golden trio would work here..."

"Hermione Weasley... One of Mr. Potter's bestfriends?" Braewyn couldn't help but join in on the conversation.

"Yes, the one who helped defeat the Dark Lord." Morse told her. "She is supposed to be really smart."

Braewyn went back into her own thoughts. The Dark Lord, or Voldemort which was what Mr. Potter had called him, who was he? She didn't know much about him, only that he brought chaos and death with him, and that Mr. Potter was the one who defeated him. She needed to figure out who he was. She was intrigued by the story, everyone else seemed to know everything about the last wizarding war, she felt like an outsider. Not just that, what the Sorting Hat had said was still etched in her mind, she had to find out who her parents were.

**Slytherin Common Room**

**Braewyn's Dorm**

It had taken her some time to shake off Scorpius and Kiara, they were asking too many questions and she had felt really uncomfortable. Honestly, she didn't really like them, they hated too much. Everything was just about how they could make everyone else feel miserable and how much they hated people, she had gotten sick of it to be honest about it. And Morse and Devin were another thing, they seemed to be following her everywhere for some reason, they seemed very keen on telling her about everything she didn't know. She kind off liked them a little, they were good to get the information she wanted from, they were more than happy to tell her about the war and anything else she asked for.

Now she wanted to be alone some though. She had finished her letter to Mr. Potter, asking him about the possibility of her maybe joining the Quidditch team. Now she was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, with her red diary in her arms. She wrote down everything that had happened, every thought she had had and her goals. She made a list over what she needed to know. She had been a nice and quiet girl for some time now and she had forgot how she used to be when she was a kid and never cared about what others thought. Reading back on her diary entries she was once reminded of her childhood dream; to get better, smarter and more powerful. If she was going to live out her life it wasn't going to be a quiet one, she wanted to be remembered! Now she had that chance, maybe she should take advantage of it.

Hearing noise outside the door she quickly tucked her red book underneath her pillow. Kiara and Casey entered the doorm, they were chatting to themselves, laughing and being typical teenage girls. The two girls were a little mad about her entering their territory, she could feel the hostile aura, she was used to it from the orphange.

"I'm sorry if my meer presence offends you two" Who was she kidding, she was sick and tired of the disrespect. "You know the two definitions of a witch? One of them is an ugly old woman, who is in wicked league with the devil, obviously I'm not old. The other one is a beautiful and attractive young woman in wickedness a league beyond the devil. You should watch yourselves or else you will see a side of me you could never imagine."

The two girl was obviously startled by her words, she could see that. Her voice was bitter sweet and she had a dangerous smile on her lips, she didn't doubt they were confussed and threatened. It was the first look they got into Braewyn's true heart. She was younger than them, but smarter and her heart was that of a true Slytherin, wether the girls or she knew it yet.

"Good night girls" She said with a sweet smile and went to bed, leaving the two girls staring at each other in disbelief.

**Hogwarts**

**Charms Classroom**

"Welcome to Charms." Professor Hermione Weasley cheerfully greeted her class. "Can anyone tell me what Charms really is?"

The whole class was silenced, everyone too nervous and shy to answer. Some of them were in awe of being in the same room as one of the legendary trio. The one girl who put up her hand was Lily, who was used to being around her aunt and was as cheerful as ever.

"Yes, Lily." Professor Weasley looked like she was pleased with Lily's enthusiasm.

"Charms are a type of magic spell that enchant an object to behave in a way that isn't normal for that object." Lily explained very shortly.

"You're correct Lily, 5 points for Gryffindor." Professor Weasley praised her. "Now, to go-" She stopped in her sentence as another hand went up. "Yes, Miss Branxton?"

Braewyn took down her hand again. "I would just like to elaborate. Because charms is much more complicated than that, because the laws of magic tells us that it isn't possible to enchant anything to become materiel possessions, like money or brooms. On the other hand, a charm might cause something to flash different colors, or cause an object to levitate, it can make a person laugh or dance and even create a bubble of breathable air around a person's head. In all these examples the object or the person doesn't really change, they just do something unexpected. Basic laws of physics is that you cannot create anything out of nothing." She was shy with her answer, but she was clear and confident in what she was saying. While she had been staying at the Potter's she had also begun reading her school books.

Professor Weasley looked at her, she seemed astounded, the rest of the class was also silent. "10 points for Slytherin." She finally said. "Please stay after class Miss Branxton." She added before returning to teaching the class.

Braewyn wondered what she had done, why she had to stay after class. Her answer hadn't been wrong, the fact that she knew she had read right and the fact that she had gotten points for her answer, proved that. She put her thoughts to the side and started taking notes on what Professor Weasley told them, she would know the answer soon enough.

"Good luck." Devin told her when class was over. "We'll wait for you outside." Morse joined in. She could see they were more curious than concerned about her. They left the classroom with the rest of the class, leaving her alone with Professor Weasley, who came over and sat down in the chair beside her.

"How did you know that?" She asked Braewyn.

"I read it in my school book..." Braewyn answered shortly. Wasn't she supposed to know the answer?

"What you said wasn't what was in the book, it was far to elaborate to come from your book meant for 1st Years." Professor Weasley explained.

"Well, I took what I already knew from what I learned at the orphanage and what I read in my school book and just figured it out." She explained. "Was I wrong?"

"No, no you weren't wrong..." Professor Weasley mussed and got up. "You're free to go now Miss Branxton." She told her and watched as Braewyn packed her things and left the classroom. She knew what Harry had told her about Braewyn, but she hadn't been afraid before now. That girl wasn't normal. She had to report this to Harry.

**Hogwarts**

**Hallway**

"What did she want?" Morse asked curiously as Braewyn walked out of the room.

"She just wanted to know how I knew about the whole charms thing." Braewyn said with a shrug.

"How did you know?" Devin asked her, he was just as curious as Morse.

"I read it somewhere..." She answered simply.

"You must be really smart, because we won't even learn something like that before our 5th Year." Morse said. "I mean, did you see how the whole class went silent. No one else knew what in merlin you were saying, no one understood it.

"Imagination is more important than knowledge" Braewyn told them. "I didn't know wether it was true or not, I just used my imagination to get the answer from what I already knew."

"Well, the school will be talking about you from now on, things like these get around quickly." Devin said. "Oh, by the way, that Lily girl told me to give you this." He handed her a folded piece of papir.

Braewyn opened the note and read what it said. Lily wanted to meet up with her before lunch outside the Great Hall. Lily was probably curious too, she figured. She put the note in her bag and the three of them headed for their next class.

**Hogwarts**

**Outside The Great Hall**

"Tamy!" Lily waved at her as she approached her. "You were really good in class today!" She told her exitedly with a smile.

"Thanks" Braewyn said shortly.

"Do you want to come with me to the library after lunch and we can do our Charm homework?" Lily lead the way into the Great Hall while she was talking.

"Sure" Breawyn answered, once again she was short, she had never really been a talker when it wasn't necassary.

"Alright, see you after lunch then!" Lily gave her another wave before she ran over to the Gryffindor table and joined her brothers and cousins for lunch.

Braewyn's eyes stopped on James and their eyes connected for a moment. Braewyn was the first to break the contact and turned her back to him as she stalked over to the Slytherin table where Devin and Morse were already saving a seat for her.

**Hogwarts**

**Library**

"So we have to write what we know about Wingardium Leviosa for our homework." Lily read off her notes from Charms class. Braewyn and Lily were sitting in the back of the library where there were least amount of people, which meant they could talk as much as they wanted.

"Hey, Lily..." Braewyn said quitely as Lily started copying what she was reading her book. "Could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure!" Lily smiled and looked up from her book.

"Could..." She paused a little, she didn't know if she should ask or not. "Could you help me find out who my parents are?" There, she said it. She didn't trust anyone else, she knew Lily would keep it a secret no matter what they found.

"Of course I'll help!" Lily agreed. "What are friends for" She gave her a smile that showed Braewyn she really cared. "Let's start with finding all the Branxton wizard families we can, if you are pureblood, which I think you are, then it shouldn't be too hard to find your family." Lily could be really smart when she wanted to.

They put their homework to the side and went around gathering every heritage book they could get their hands on. Since they didn't have more classes to worry about that day, they stayed at the library all day. They managed to somehow make a family tree, but they didn't manage to fill out the entire tree, so far they had three people. One Merriella Branxton married to one Diedrich Kiel and Merrialla's sister Augusta Branxton.

"Tamy!" Lily yelled out a little too loud, earning herself a glare from a 5th Year girl passing by. "I think I found something!"

Braewyn hurried over to her and looked over her shoulder as Lily read of what it said. "The beautiful Augusta Branxton; known author of "Magick Most Evile", announced today her engagment to the son to the very succesful and noble Lord Gaunt. This marriage will be held in July next year and will be the biggest thing to happen, as the heir of Slytherin marries the greatest author of our times..."

"That's it?" Braewyn asks a little disintrest, she didn't get it.

"Don't you understand!" Lily said excitedly. "The heir of Slytherin. It means that this Lord Gaunt was related to Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts!"

"But, then her name would have changed to Augusta Gaunt, and my name is Branxton..." Braewyn told her and dismissed the whole thing, yet she put the name on their family tree just to be safe. "Alright, let's call it a night."

"We'll continue this next week!" Lily said. "I promise you we'll find your parents" She told her before giving her a hug and running along to join her fellow Gryffindors in the Common Room.

**Hogwarts**

**Slytherin Common Room**

"Can one of you tell me who the hell Salazar Slytherin was?" Braewyn asked her two faithful 'puppies'.

"He was one of the founders of Hogwarts." Devin said. "He was the most interesting one of them and the most powerful. The legend says he made a hidden chamber within the castle and beside from Harry Potter no one knows where it is."

"And it's told that a terrible beast used to dwell there and only the true heir of Slytherin could control it, because you have to speak parseltongue you see." Morse continued. "But Harry Potter slayed the beast and sealed the hidden chamber off so no one would get to it ever again. "

"What's parseltongue?" Braewyn asked as her mind was spinning, trying to put everything logically together.

"It's when a wizard can talk with snakes," Devin told her. "like in their language."

"How do you two know this much?" Braewyn asked after a long pause. She found this very interesting and when she knew this much she couldn't just let it slide, she needed to know about the Gaunt family.

"We love dark arts!" They answered in unison, making Braewyn start laughing.

"Do you guys trust me?" She asked them in a low voice, leaning forward so only they would hear her, the greates idea had just occured to her.

"Yes, of course." Devin answered and Morse nodded in agreement.

"Want to join a new club I'm starting?" She asked them. "It's going to be a secret club, I'm going to call it; The Immortals! Because one day we will stay immortal to the whole world, no one will forget us, no one will stop us. We will live on forever!" She gave them a smirk only worthy of a true Slytherin.

"We'll stay by your side to the end!" Morse answered.


	4. Chapter 4: Love me or Hate me

**illiteracyisacrime **- Her last name is not canon for the book, I wanted to keep her parents a mystery. And believe me, you're going to be surprised, I'm not sure if it's a good twist though, so please don't be angry with me when I reveal it :P Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like the story :)

**Durvish** - Yes, the time line is way off for them to be her parents. I'm not going to reveal anything, gotta keep the suspense you know ;) Just follow the story and you'll figure it out sooner or later :P The secret lies in the Gianni woman, see if you can figure it out, because her parents are canon :) Anyway, thanks for your review, I appreciate a little feedback :)

**TheNightimeSky **- I kept snickering when I read your review :) It's a Slytherin for her dad, yes ;) I've actually given a really big hint somewhere in the story as to who her dad is, but the whole parents thing is a little complicated and I can safely say that none of you are going to figure it out ;P Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story :D

**Chapter 4: Love me or Hate me.**

**Hogwarts**

**HoM Classroom**

Braewyn had been at Hogwarts for 2 weeks now. She was pretty happy with herself. Morse and Devin had agreed to join her little club without hesitation, although she had seemed really confident when she had told them of the idea, she hadn't really thought it too much through. She honestly didn't know what she wanted to achieve, for now she just wanted to lead, she was basically on a power trip.

A piece of parchment shaped as a bird fluttering in front of her pulled her out of her thoughts. She grabbed the flying paper bird and looked around, to find Lily smiling at her. Lily mouthed "From James". Why would James send her a note? Braewyn thought as she unfolded the parchment.

_Come to the Quidditch Field after dinner,_

_James Potter._

Braewyn read it over again. Was that it? He wanted her to come to the Quidditch field? Why? She felt confused, but pushed it aside, she would find out sooner or later. James had been a brat to her every time she saw him and she didn't really like him much. He was such a flirt and was very rarely seen without at least one girl around him.

Getting her mind back to the lesson she got bored easily. Professor Binns was boring and she felt herself drift away now and then, and had to shake her head to waken herself. She had never imagined a professor to be soooo boring before. She had heard from Lily that Professor Binn had died in his chair and the next day he had just stood up and continued going to class like nothing had happened, they had laughed so hard when thinking about the reaction of his students when he suddenly showed up as a ghost. She didn't really understand everything about the magical world yet, she learned new things every day.

The rest of the day went by quietly, she had lunch with her two puppies and Scorpius. Kiara was there too, but Braewyn ignored her, she wasn't in the mood to listen to bitching all day. After lunch she had potions and CoMC, she liked her potions Professor Cruella who obviously favored Slytherins over the other houses. Well, she was also the Head of Slytherin House, so it wasn't really weird. CoMC was a joke though, the oaf Hagrid really was an idiot, she didn't know why Lily and the gang seemed to like him so much, she didn't get it at all.

When Dinner approached she was getting more and more curious of what James wanted. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table as she entered the Great Hall. James was sitting with Lily and they were chatting about something, he didn't see her. She walked over to the Slytherin table with Devin and Morse. When dinner came to an end she once again looked over at the Gryffindor table. James wasn't there anymore. She sighed and made an excuse to her Slytherin friends and headed down to the Quidditch field.

**Hogwarts Grounds**

**Qudditch Field**

It didn't take her a lot of time to get down to the field, she knew where it was since she had been there with Lily a few times while they watched the team practice. She walked onto the field and found James easily. He saw her and started to approach her. Two brooms were tucked under his arm, and this just increased Braewyn's curiosity.

"What did you want with me?" She asked as he came closer, her arms crossed.

"Dad told me you wanted to join the Quidditch team..." James said with a smirk as he handed her one of the brooms he had with him, she didn't have her own broom yet so she had been borrowing the Potters brooms whenever she went flying.

"So?" She asked, not taking the broom he was holding out to her.

"I'm going to teach you Quidditch and if I think you're good enough I'll tell dad and he'll talk with McGonagall."He told her and shook the hand with the broom, urging her to take it.

Perfect. Braewyn thought sarcastically as she took the broom from James. Mr. Potter just had to get James to teach her, why couldn't she just learn it from Scorpius or something, at least that way she didn't have to spend time with James. But, she wanted to join the Quidditch team, so she had no choice but to agree to it.

"Fine..." She almost growled as she mounted her broom and shot up in the air. She was soon joined by James who was holding a round ball in his hands.

"This is the quaffle and this is what the Chaser focuses on." He informed her as they stood still in the air. "You have to try to throw it through one of those rings over there." He pointed to the three rings in the end of the field. "We'll start with passing it back and forth in speed and see how well you do..."

Braewyn snatched the ball from his hands and leaned forward making her broom pick up speed while she placed the quaffle under her arm. Soon she could see James beside her and grinning to herself she dived a little down and turned her broom so that she flew underneath James in a high speed and made a circle around him before throwing the quaffle to him. It was a extremely dificult move to do and she stopped her broom as James did the same thing.

James just stared at her. "How the hell did you do that?" He looked a little angry, but was more surprised than anything else.

"I've been practicing doing tricks with Lily" Braewyn shrugged, still grinning. "We also played a little with the snitch, racing on who could catch it first and we played with the bludgers too. It was fun. This is the first time I'm trying the quaffle though."

James let the quaffle hit the ground. "That Lily..." He mumbled to himself, barely loud enough for Braewyn to hear it. "Well, then I'll just show you some maneuvers and I'll teach you the rules while we do it." He told her. "Try to keep up with me" He winked at her and before she knew it he shot forward in a high speed.

Braewyn couldn't help but laugh as she followed him. Finally something that was interesting. James was not giving her any slack either, he went all out as he started to maneuver himself around the field. Braewyn tried to imitate him as good as she could, but he was better than her after all and she struggled a little, but she was having fun, she liked a challenge. James sometimes made a complete 360 turn and ended up beside her instead of in front of her, that was when he explained some of the rules of Quidditch.

After what had been two hours, but seemed like shorter to Braewyn, James headed to the ground and landed. She followed him and dismounted her broom with a big smile on her face. "That was fun!" She exclaimed, and for the first time James saw her acting her age and he could feel his heart make a little leap, although he ignored it.

"We'll continue tomorrow." James took the broom from her. "The Slytherin try-outs are soon, so we don't have much time."

He started walking towards the changing room, but turned around after a few steps. "You should smile more, you're cute when you smile." He told her with a grin and turned back around heading into the changing room.

Braewyn was in shock. She just stood there and stared after him after he had left. He had just called her cute. Cute! No one had ever called her anything like that before, she wasn't used to getting complimented. She really didn't understand James. Well, could she really hate someone she doesn't understand? Isn't that hypocrisy?

She spun on her heal and head back to the Common Room. Devin and Morse were probably wondering where she was and they were going to ask questions, she knew that. She didn't really want to deal with them though, she would see if she could sneak past them and just go right to bed rather.

For the next couple of days, after dinner, she spent her time with James. They practiced and played around on the broom. Braewyn was actually having a good time and found herself looking forward to seeing James out on the field. She was actually starting to take a fancy to him, she didn't like him, she just liked him better than before.

"Oh shit..." Braewyn exclaimed and landed her broom. They had been training for 5 days now and the try-outs were in just two days and Braewyn had gotten noticeably better. She was a fast learner and flying seemed to come naturally to her.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he landed beside her.

"I'm supposed to meet Lily, like, right now..." She told him urgently and handed him the broom she had borrowed. "I have to go." She started to run towards the castle, but was stopped by James grabbing her arm.

"I'm talking to my dad tomorrow and I'll tell him to go to McGonagall." He told her with that handsome smile of his. "You're ready."

She looked at him a little surprised, but then she smiled widely and gave him a fast hug. "Thank you!" She whispered in his ear and then she continued towards the castle in a hurry.

**Hogwarts**

**Library**

It didn't take Braewyn long to find Lily, she was at their usual spot in the library. She was breathing a heavily as she joined Lily, she had hurried, but she was still pretty late. She had thought that Lily wouldn't wait, but she had, and she had already started by the looks of it.

"I'm sorry Lily," Braewyn managed to say when she caught her breath. "I lost track of time."

Lily giggled at her. "It's okey," She reasurred her. "I know you were with James, so I pretty much figured you would be late..." Lily gave her a knowing look, as if implying that Braewyn liked James.

"I don't like James, we were just practicing!" Braewyn said with a groan as she walked over to stand beside Lily.

"Whatever you say," Lily giggled.

Rolling her eyes, Braewyn looked down at the family tree they had created. They had gotten pretty far with filling in names and such, but they still had no clue as to who could be her parents.

"Look here, I found a new name too, more recent. Gianni Branxton, daughter of Tamesis Branxton. She disappeared when she was 18 and no one knows where she went to. She was finally found dead in 2007 from what they could conclude was a childbirth, they never knew where the baby disappered to..." Lily told her as she looked down on her notes. "This might be it, Braewyn. This might just be your mother!"

"I don't know Lily, it's a little far-fetched..." Braewyn said uncertain. This Gianni could be another dead end... "And who in their right mind would call their child Gianni, it's a boys name, obviously this woman is a woman."

"Many girls have boy names, it's not that uncommon," Lily giggled a little. "It's worth a look into at least, don't you think?"

"Fine..." Braewyn caved in. "We have to find out where she disappeared to then. The Branxton's were a pureblood family dominated by dark wizards and witches, right? So I think we need to look for dark witches appearing around the time she disappeared, she might have changed her name."

"It's not going to be easy..." Lily said with a sigh. "But it's worth it, if we find your parents, it's worth it."

Braewyn smiled at her friend. Lily was so kind-hearted that she was surprised by it, she had never thought anyone could be so good, especially not from living in the orphanage. Lily reminded Braewyn of Tainy, which made her even sadder, she missed Tainy so much.

"Thanks for helping me Lils," Braewyn told Lily before they once again stuck their noses in the books in search for this Gianni Branxton. What they at least knew for certain was that Braewyn wasn't muggleborn, and most likely her parents favored the dark side.

"Hey, Lils..." Braewyn looked up from her book and over at Lily who also stopped reading. "Do you believe that someone can be absolutely good or completely evil?"

Lily thought about it for a moment, it was obvious she had never thought about it before. "No, I think that everyone has a little good and a little evil in them no matter what."

"Yeah," Breawyn agreed. "I think that it's only a question of desire. If you desire something and will do anything for it, like power, only means you're obsessive, not evil or good for that sake."

Lily looked at her for a while, then went back to her reading. She didn't know if she agreed with Braewyn or not, she had never really thought so much about it, and she wasn't the philosophic type.

After an hour of reading Braewyn closed her book. "Should we call it a night?" She asked Lily. "I'm getting sleepy..."

"Sure." Lily agreed and they packed their stuff together before parting and heading to their dorms.

**Hogwarts**

**Quidditch Field**

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Scorpius said loudly to get the attention of everyone. Finally it was the day of the try-outs and Braewyn had shown up with a confident attitude. There were 5 other hopefuls also along with her.

"You'll get to play in a real match with our other players," He told them with a stern voice. "We'll judge by how you handel yourself and your ability to maneuver yourself around the field and score goals."

The group of 6 nodded and they were separated into two groups. The Keeper was at one end of the field and Casey would work as the second Keeper during the try-outs. The beaters were both separated, one for each team. And then they were off.

Braewyn didn't worry too much about having the quaffle all the time, she concentrated more on maneuvering herself and position herself well so that she would be open when her team had the quaffle. She scored the majority of the goals on her team, mainly because some of them weren't paying attention and almost fell off their brooms as a bludger almost crashed into them. It wasn't easy though, another girl on the other team was doing pretty good too. She managed to evade Braewyn numerous of times and had scored a couple of goals as well. Both girls were now in total battle-mode, they both wanted it badly.

Braewyn stopped in mid-air and waved one of the 5th year boys on her team over to her. "Hey, you, help me out a little." She told him and he nodded. She proceeded with telling him her plan and he gave her a nod to confirm he understood and flew off to do as Braewyn had planned. Braewyn went lower to the ground and waited. The boy managed to trick the girl on the other team (who had the ball) to fly directly towards where Braewyn was, keeping her occupied while trying (well faking) to get the ball. When she got closer to Braewyn she turned her broom upwards and speed up. She timed it perfectly. Her broom hit the front of the girls broom, sending her upwards as well, while the girl lost control. Braewyn used her confusion to swing herself off her broom and with two hands on the scaft she swung herself upwards and her foot connected with the quaffle. The quaffle went flying and Braewyn landed back on her broom, she regained control quickly and went flying towards the rings. The 5th Year boy had done his job as well and had managed to snatch the free quaffle and was right behind her. He threw it to Braewyn and she managed to trick the keeper by doing a fake toss and then throwing it in one of the other rings while the Keeper was at the other end.

"Yeah!" Braewyn yelled out in joy, the adrenaline was rushing through her veins, she was ecstatic. "Good work!" She told the boy and gave him a high five.

Not long after that they heard the whistle go off and that meant the try-outs were over. It didn't take long for everyone to get to the ground and gather up to hear the verdict.

"Alright, I'll make this simple," Scorpius said. "You. You. You and You are out." He pointed to four of them and that left only Braewyn and the other girl. Braewyn kept her eyes on Scorpius, she didn't doubt she would get it, she knew she would.

"I think we should give it to Mary," Kiara said before Scorpius could say anything else.

"Are you kidding me!" The Keeper, Jonathan, exclaimed. "Did you see that last move Braewyn made?! She's even better than you!"

Kiara was boiling with anger and was about to talk, but was cut off by Scorpius.

"Jonathan is right, Kiara. Tamy did the best..." He gave Kiara a sharp look to shut her up. "I'm giving her the spot."

Braewyn smiled, pleased with herself, the practicing with James had really paid off. There was no way she would have been able to do it if she hadn't had James help.

"Tamy!"

Hearing a familiar voice yell out to her she turned around, a big smile spread across her face. She ran towards James, leaving the other Slytherin's look after her somewhat confused.

"James!" She yelled back. "I got it! I got the chaser position!" She ran right into his arms and he swung her around while laughing.

"I knew you would," he told her. "I saw your try-out, you were amazing!" He had a grin on his face as he let her down again.

"It was so much fun!" She told him, blushing a little from his compliment.

"Come on, let's meet up with Lily and the others and we'll celebrate," James told her and grabbed her hand.

When his hand grabbed her she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter a tiny bit. She didn't understand the feeling, she had never been in love, and she had certainly never had a crush. Was she falling for him?

They spent the day in the Room of Requirements, a room that James had found with a little hint from his father. It was all decorated and a big banner hung by the door that said; "Congratulations Tamy!" Lily, Al, Rose and James were there and also Roxanne and Louise; who were Lily's cousins. They ate and played all different kind of games, just enjoying each others company and having fun. It was the best day of Braewyn's life so far.

When people started going back to their dorms, James and Braewyn where the only ones left. Braewyn was a little nervous, she had never been nervous when she alone with him before, but now she could feel her heart beating.

"I'm gonna go now too," James said as he turned to her. "You did good today, Tamy." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before she could even react. "Good night," he told her as he pulled back and left the room.

Braewyn touched her lips, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. That had been her first kiss. She couldn't help but smile. Yes, she knew now that she had a crush on James. But, what was she thinking? He was a total player and before now he had treated her like a little kid, he had been really nasty towards her. Her smile faded. She wasn't going to get involved with him no matter what.

**To be continued... :D**


End file.
